


Mi única excepción (Jihan)

by dreamofshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M, Multi, YoonHong, shujeong - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofshua/pseuds/dreamofshua
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan era un editor literario de 28 años. Exitoso, atractivo y con una personalidad única, era admirado por sus colegas y adorado por sus amigos y familia. Hannie, como lo conocían en su entorno más cercano, podía considerarse un hombre afortunado.Sin embargo, seis meses atrás, recibiría una noticia que cambiaría su vida por completo. Una carta enviada por aquella única excepción en su vida. La única persona que había logrado revolucionar su mundo desde aquella tarde de primavera en que se conocieron... diez años atrás.Ahora Jeonghan deberá tomar una decisión. Arriesgarlo todo por aquel amor que no ha podido superar en todos estos años, o dejarlo ir para siempre... aunque eso le cause mayor dolor del que podría soportar.Pareja principal: Joshua Hong y Yoon Jeonghan.





	Mi única excepción (Jihan)

_"Nunca me había dado tanto miedo una hoja en blanco."_  
  


No podía creer que eso era todo lo que había podido escribir luego de horas y horas pensando en cómo empezar con la carta.

-Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora sin poder escribir absolutamente nada?- se dijo para sí mismo.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que recibió un mensaje de _esa_ persona.

Seis meses, para ser exactos.

Yoon Jeonghan no era un hombre al que se le pudiera considerar como tímido. Quienes lo conocían, sabían muy bien de la personalidad alegre, espontánea y protectora que lo caracterizaba. Siempre decidido, perseverante y directo, cualidades que le habían dado tanto momentos agradables como complicados.

Estos últimos nunca le generaron mayor preocupación, pues siempre había estado rodeado de personas que le brindaron su apoyo incondicional. Tanto su familia, integrada por sus padres y su hermana menor, y sus amigos, con quienes vivió los mejores años de su vida en la universidad.

Solía visitar a sus padres al menos un par de veces al año, ya sea para algún cumpleaños o en Navidad. Su hermana siempre le decía que era un ingrato, actuaba enojada con él cada vez que los visitaba, pero lo que sentía realmente era mucha nostalgia de tener a su hermano en casa. Jeonghan lo sabía muy bien, por eso trataba de llevarle algún regalo especial cada vez que la visitaba y pasar tiempo de calidad a su lado. Salían juntos a comer, tomar un helado, pasear por la playa y jugar como lo hacían cuando niños. De alguna manera, cada visita representaba un nuevo y grato recuerdo para ambos.

En cuanto a sus amigos, todos profesionales y algunos con familia, eran un soporte indispensable en su vida. Con quien tenía mayor contacto era Seokmin, quien tenía su propio restaurante de comida tradicional coreana. Casado con una chef que conoció durante sus años en la escuela de cocina, ya tenía un pequeño niño de 2 años. Jeonghan amaba visitarlos, eran realmente una familia feliz y que irradiaba calidez, la misma que se percibía en cada platillo preparado por sus manos. Probablemente a eso se debía el tremendo éxito de su restaurant.

Otro amigo cercano era Wonwoo, quien había estudiado programación y ahora se dedicaba a crear y diseñar juegos para diversas plataformas. Es algo en lo que siempre destacó y le hacía muy feliz, de manera que Jeonghan reía siempre que su amigo se explayaba al hablar de sus proyectos, así no entendería ni la mitad de lo que le contaba.

Por otro lado, estaban Vernon y Seungkwan, quienes habían empezado a salir durante sus años en la universidad y hoy eran una pareja estable y feliz. Ambos en la industria musical, Seungkwan era cantante con una de las voces más bellas del medio, mientras que Vernon trabajaba como productor musical. Ambos viajaban mucho por ese motivo, de manera que las pocas veces que se encontraban en Seúl, organizaban reuniones a lo grande.

Seungcheol, por su parte, era un actor y modelo muy cotizado en la actualidad. Casi no se veían, pero trataban de mantener el contacto por medio de correos y videollamadas. Cheol había sido uno de los más grandes apoyos de Jeonghan a lo largo de su vida, siempre dispuesto a escucharlo y darle un consejo, podría decirse que lo conocía tan bien como si fuera su hermano.

Hoy, con 28 años a cuestas, Yoon Jeonghan podía considerarse un hombre afortunado.

Había concluido sus estudios sin problemas, siendo el orgullo de sus padres y un ejemplo para su hermana. Contaba con un trabajo estable como editor literario para una de las más grandes editoriales de Corea. Era un trabajo duro, pero gratificante.

Cada novela publicada bajo su revisión había recibido excelentes críticas, al punto de que diversos novelistas de gran talento buscaban trabajar con él.

Ser editor era su pasión, no había nada que le causara mayor placer que ver publicada una de las obras en las que había trabajado. La satisfacción de dar forma a una nueva historia, de transmitir emociones diversas a todo tipo de público y provocar reacciones en los lectores era incomparable.

Dicha fama le había permitido comprar un departamento moderno en una de las zonas más atractivas de Seúl.

Vivía solo, pues su trabajo le exigía la mayor tranquilidad y silencio posibles para alcanzar un nivel de concentración ideal. Sus amigos lo molestaban diciéndole que al menos debería tener una mascota. La verdad era que habían días en los que se olvidaba hasta de comer por quedarse trabajando, por lo que no creía conveniente responsabilizarse de alguien más. Así se tratase de un gato que, según Wonwoo, era el animal más independiente y genial de la naturaleza.

Cuando no estaba trabajando, prefería descansar en casa. No era secreto para nadie que otro de sus grandes placeres era dormir. Si tenía la suerte de tener el fin de semana libre, aprovechaba para dormir todo lo que no había podido durante la semana. Siempre y cuando sus amigos no tuvieran algún plan especial que lo incluyese, claro está.

Además, se encontraba trabajando en una su propia novela. Este era un proyecto que mantenía en secreto, pues no sabía realmente cuánto tiempo le demoraría concluirla, ni estaba seguro si deseaba publicarla o no. Por lo pronto, se trataba de una forma de catarsis... una manera de expresar aquellos deseos, temores y preocupaciones que no podía contar a sus amigos o familia.

Ante las miradas de extraños, podría parecer que Jeonghan llevaba una vida solitaria. No tenía pareja, aunque salía de vez en cuando a citas pactadas por algún compañero de trabajo con complejo de cupido.

Eran situaciones que lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero aceptaba pues sabía que sus compañeros tenían buenas intenciones. Lo hacían porque estaban preocupados por él y deseaban verlo feliz.

Dichos encuentros no solían pasar de la primera cita, pues Jeonghan no tenía interés alguno en entablar una nueva relación. Ya lo había intentado antes, pero siempre terminaba alejándose y siendo abandonado por su eventual pareja, quien harta de su indiferencia y aparente frialdad, decidía terminar la relación. Sabía que tenían razón, así que las dejaba ir.

Eso pasó hasta en tres ocasiones, por lo que la última vez se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a intentarlo. Era una pérdida de tiempo y desgaste emocional innecesario, tanto para él como para ellas. No quería herir a nadie más por su falta de interés o "incapacidad para amar", como le habían dicho durante alguna ruptura.

Él sabía muy bien que lo último era mentira. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso de escuchar. En especial, luego de haber recibido aquella noticia que lo hundió en tal estado depresivo que la publicación de uno de sus proyectos más importantes estuvo en peligro.

Todo ello, seis meses atrás.

Siempre había sido una persona decidida, fuerte, quien no se dejaba intimidar ante nada ni nadie. No pretendía ser alguien diferente, pues su esencia era única, no temía ir contra las reglas o lo tradicional. Había sido así desde muy joven, siempre contra la corriente. Ahora, ya cerca de los 30 años, no sentía que había motivo alguno para cambiar.

Sin embargo, como en toda historia real y ficticia, la vida está llena de excepciones. Y la excepción de Yoon Jeonghan había sido la misma desde hacía 10 años.

Solo hubo alguien en su vida capaz de hacerle sentir todas aquellas emociones de las que hablaban en las novelas románticas que conocía tan bien gracias a su trabajo.

Solo ese alguien era capaz de elevarlo tan alto que sentía que podía tocar el cielo con sus manos, al igual que hundirlo tan hondo, en un pozo profundo de tristeza y desesperanza.

Todo con una palabra, una mirada o hasta con el propio silencio.

Colocó las manos sobre el teclado, tomó aire y empezó a tipear nuevamente:  
  


_"Joshua... no puedo olvidarte..."- _escribió.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia M/M sobre dos idols. Luego de seguir a Seventeen por 2 años y observar el hermoso vínculo que Joshua y Jeonghan comparten, decidí publicarla.
> 
> Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, el cual si bien puede incluir momentos dramáticos y nostálgicos, confío en que tendrá un final feliz. Es lo que ambos merecen.
> 
> Si bien hago mención de otras parejas formadas por integrantes del grupo, la relación que desarrollaré a detalle será solo la de Joshua y Jeonghan.
> 
> Decidí mostrarlos en un AU donde ambos tiene profesiones relacionadas a la literatura ya que es un tema que me apasiona y me siento más cómoda escribiendo sobre personajes adultos. 
> 
> Si le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, agradecería puedan dejar kudos y algún comentario. Gracias de antemano <33


End file.
